Sokrovenno
Sokrovenno (Russian: Сокровенно) was a large forest located in Tselinoyarsk. History The name roughly translates as "the most holy woods" in Russian, having been venerated since ancient times as the sacred home of the spirits of the forest. It was the largest and deepest forest in the region, with an armory located in the southern area and an entrance to a mine shaft at the far northeast corner, leading to the Krasnogorje mountains. It contained a river, a plateau, and a clearing. It was in Sokrovenno that FOX agent Naked Snake fought The End, legendary sniper of the Cobra Unit, during Operation Snake Eater. The End called upon the spirits of the forest to grant him the strength for battle, but he was ultimately defeated by his younger opponent. During this time, Sokrovenno fell beyond the jurisdiction of GRU soldiers patrolling to the south in Svyatogornyj.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Revealed when interrogating a GRU soldier. ("I don't know much about whats north of here... It's out of my jurisdiction") Behind the scenes Sokrovenno South, Sokrovenno West, and Sokrovenno North, are three areas that appear in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Walkthrough Snake engages in a sniper duel with The End in this immense forest, spanning 3 individual areas (similar to Sniper Wolf). However, if Snake assassinated The End at the Ponizovje Warehouse earlier on, using the SVD, the Ocelot Unit will ambush him here instead. An armory near the entrance contains ammunition and (if Snake missed it in Ponizovje West) an SVD. Try and gather as much food as possible as this battle can take a while. The End also uses tranquilizer darts which will reduce your Stamina, along with your vision, and make your hands shake, so that your aim is a lot less steady. Eventually you'll collapse and the End will carry you back to Graniny Gorki. To track down the End you have to make good use of your sensors. Binoculars will reveal the scope of The End's rifle, by the reflection from the lens. The Directional Microphone can be used since the End talks while he waits or snores if he falls asleep (the Z's can also be seen). Once you've found where he has been Thermal goggles should reveal his footprints to his next location. If The End fires at you, he will reveal his location, which is marked with a red circle on your map. Previous locations are marked with a gray circle. If you capture and release his parrot it will circle above The End's location causing him to tell it off. The Directional Mic. can then be used to find him. If the point of view switches to a scope The End has seen you so you can estimate his approximate position. Furthermore, when he fires Snake will fall backwards, indicating that The End is always north of your position. Upon finally defeating the centenarian sniper, the vines blocking the way to Krasnogorje Tunnel will retract. Boss: The End The thermal goggles and directional microphone are very useful tools in this battle. As soon as you walk into Sokrevenno South lay down on your stomach, equip your Spider camouflage (or failing that, a good camouflage that gives decent cover), and crawl forward. Search the empty storeroom and take the SVD, if you don't already have it. The Thermal Goggles are very useful since they have crosshairs in 1st person view, which allow good aiming when switching to a weapon without a scope. Using the goggles, crawl forward until you see a red blotch on the cliff in front of you, which is The End, and aim at the part protruding a little from the body (the head). Draw your MK 22, remove the silencer (to get maximum stamina drop on him) and you should be able to get three shots off before he gets up and runs away. Right now is when the battle gets hard because he appears in random places, (so you'll have to do a lot of searching). Just keep your thermal goggles equipped, and remember to check your map for the gray circles, showing where The End might be. A strategy that works (but is not very smart) is to run around until you hear a voice saying "There you are", which is followed by a gun shot. The End will have revealed his position. Open up your map, and a red circle will show where he is. Get down so he doesn't keep firing, and if he hits you, remove the dart. Counter his Mosin Nagant bullets with your MK 22. Eat food to replace your lost stamina. This battle becomes incredibly easy if you can manage to sneak up on The End. If you can spot him without him seeing you first, circle around him to sneak up from behind. Use the D-pad to stalk and get within close range of him, point your gun and initiate a hold up. Using the M37 is an effective tactic. He'll say "How did you..." and then lay down with his hands behind his back and continue talking. If you don't already have the Moss Camo, quickly move your sight on and off him, and he'll start talking again. Repeat this once more and he'll say something like "Fine, have this" and drop the Moss Camo. As soon as he does this, shoot him in the head and then turn away, since he will throw a flashbang. When it explodes, turn around and you should see him running away. If you were too slow, use the thermal goggles to follow his footsteps. If you lose him, use the directional microphone. Be careful though, because he could be lying down around the corner in one of his sniping spots. Sneak up on him once again, but instead of holding him up, just shoot him. Repeat this process over and over, and if you're lucky you won't lose him and defeat him. If he is defeated via stamina depletion, you will earn The End's Mosin Nagant rifle. Equipment *TNT *Mosin-Nagant *Moss Camo Hints & tips * Snake can capture The End's parrot. * In the PlayStation 2 version, saving the game and then returning to it one week later (or changing the console date to a week later) will result in The End succumbing to age. * If Snake manages to hold up The End, he will eventually give up his Moss camouflage. * If the player uses a modified Konami Code (also known as the Contra Code and the Konami Command) on the map screen during this fight, it will reveal The End's location. The modified code is: Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, Square and Triangle. This is coincidentally also the code for infinite ammunition in Neo Contra, another Konami developed game. * If you head to the waterfall area immediately from the south, you will find The End's parrot on a branch. If you capture/ kill it, you will hear The End's voice, which can help locate him quickly at the beginning of the fight. It also prevents The End from discovering your location through using the parrot. * A good tactic that works consistently is for Snake to slip into Sokrovenno West, where he can change into the Water suit and wear the Crocodile mask, go completely prone in the river and if one is lucky you will see The End's scope looking at you; if you do not move he will simply think that an actual crocodile is around. This allows you to draw your Dragunov and find his approximate position, thus he will suffer from a large health decrease. Of course, when you try this a second time during one battle it will fail. Notes and references Category:Tselinoyarsk